The Prank Master
by VioletParr824
Summary: Inuyasha is the 'Prank Master' at Shikon High School. Kagome is the 'goodygoody'. Their principle, Mr. Myoga, plans to stop Inuyasha and his pranking by sending Kagome to help him. Look in my profile for a WAY BETTER summary. InuKag
1. Inuyasha and His Bad Boy Self

The Prank Master1: Inuyasha and His Bad Boy Self 

"All right." Inuyasha now eighteen-year-old boy said. "This plan is going to be pure genius." Inuyasha said as he closed his notebook. This notebook held all the pranks they were going to do or already did. He just wrote the last bit of his prank down on what he was going to do today. He walked down his house stairs and out the door to walk to school. He flipped through his notebook looking back at all the pranks he did since the 3rd grade. This was his first day of senior high. So he had to do a prank on Mr. Myoga. He also had to make this year the best prank year of all time.

"Hey Inuyasha!" A young man yelled as he ran up to him, out a breath. Inuyasha looked behind him. There stood his best friend and best at coming up with ideas for pranks, Miroku. He had dark blue eyes and his hair was back in a low ponytail.

"Oh, hey Miroku." Inuyasha said stopping so Miroku could catch up. "Look at this plan for the first day of our senior year." Miroku looked at it. Miroku always let Inuyasha come up with prank ideas on the first day and last day of school. But this year at the end was going to be different. Everyone in their group was going to think up the greatest all time plan for the last day of school, graduation day. That's when the rest of they're group appeared. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha older half brother and best at setting up their pranks, Naraku was the sneakiest with setting up pranks, and Koga, the fastest at setting up pranks. Inuyasha was just the leader and was good at all those things his friends were.

"Hey Miroku, Inuyasha." Naraku and Sesshomaru said as they walked up.

"Hey." Miroku said as they walked up.

"Hey, Monk, Mutt face." Koga greeted. They never really knew why they called Miroku monk. They guessed it was because he acted like one. And as for Inuyasha well, they always call each other names.

"Hey, ya scrawny wolf." Inuyasha said as he turned to face Koga.

"What are we waiting for? Aren't we gonna go?" Koga asked Inuyasha as he gave him a look.

"Were going but first were waiting for Kikyo." Inuyasha said getting impatient.

"Did someone mention my name?" A voice said behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo wearing a mini black-leathered skirt. A black-leathered mini jacket that stopped below her breasts and had a white shirt on underneath. She also had black-leathered right below the knee high heeled boots with her hair down. Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey babe." Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the cheek. (A/N: Don't worry, remember this is an InuKag fanfic so I don't intend to keep them together.)

"Hey." Kikyo said leaning into him. Inuyasha trailed down to her neck and lightly left a wet trail from one place to another on her neck. Then he heard a throat clear from behind him. He froze on the spot and stood up start now.

"Alright let's start walking than." Inuyasha said as he walked in front of them still holding Kikyo's waist. "Oh, Miroku you never said anything about the plan I had."

"Oh! Yes! Its great first impression for the new ninth graders." Miroku said as he passed around the notebook to his friends. (A/N: That's a HINT! And I already mentioned who it was earlier.) Sesshomaru and Naraku looked at the book and then handed it to Koga.

"I half to handle it to you little brother, that's a good plan." Sesshomaru said as the walked faster.

"Yes indeed, Inuyasha." Naraku said giving an evil smile. Koga handed the book to Kikyo after he read the prank.

"That's a pretty good start mutt." Koga said as he folded his arms.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. "I have everything we need in my backpack."

"Hey, baby, that's a good plan." Kikyo said handing the notebook back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and leaned towards Kikyo's ear.

"I know that sexy." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed hard on the cheek. Kikyo giggled as he did this.

"Hey you two love birds were here!" Koga shouted at them. Inuyasha frowned at Kikyo.

"I'm sorry babe will have to continue this in first block." Inuyasha said as he looked at her. "Or whatever block we have together."

"Alright, by sweetums." Kikyo kissed Inuyasha as Inuyasha kissed her back. Kikyo broke the kiss and ran off to the school.

"Sweetums?" Miroku said as he gave Inuyasha a strange look.

"GOOD BYE SWEETUMS!" Koga mocked as he boxed his eyelashes and pretended Miroku was Inuyasha and kissed himon the lips. All the guys laughed at this except Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking Koga." Inuyasha said as he put down his bag on the grass. "All right lets get started."

(A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you like it so far! Like is said before this is a InuKag fanfic not a Kikyo. Please review.)


	2. An Idea Hits Myoga

The Prank Master Chapter 2: A Idea Hits Myoga 

"Miroku, where's Principle Myoga?" Inuyasha asked as he got in the janitors closet with a microphone in his hand. The microphone was connected to the principle's office not to far from the closet Inuyasha was in.

"He should be coming really soon…everyone is in there classes including Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Koga." Miroku said as he looked down at Inuyasha.

"Good, you hide in the boys' bathroom across the hall incase something goes wrong with the wires, but first turn on the announcements." Inuyasha said as he shut the closet door. Miroku ran into the principle's office and looked on his desk. There he found the button to turn on the announcement. Inuyasha heard the noise and pressed the button on the microphone.

"Hello, and welcome back to High school everyone!" Inuyasha said into the microphone. The got a voice transmitter that changed Inuyasha voice to sound like Principle Myoga's voice. "First off I'd like to say some things about myself. I'm Principle Myoga and I like to say I have a big saggy butt that I like to scratch and sniff every hour on the hour. And also need to put on extra deodorant since I don't take a showers not until Friday nights, which is once a week."

"Don't tell me he's at it again…" Sango said as she sweat dropped anime style.

"Yep…on the first day again to …" Ayame said as she sweat dropped also.

"Hey at least were not involved with them…" Kagome said looking at her two friends. Kagome is a straight 'A' student and is in the top ten percent in her class. In fact she is the smartest and prettiest girl in school. She's never gotten a detention in her life let alone a suspension. She was nice for being so pretty too. She had three main friends though. Sango, Ayame, and Rin, Sango being her best friend.

"Hey! Don't talk about my boyfriend you baka!" Kikyo yelled at the three girls. Kikyo, being Inuyasha's bad girl, was something every girl, beside Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame, would dream about. Since almost practically every girl in the school voted him hottest guy last year. Kikyo getting hottest girl. Kagome got smartest girl in the school and Hojo getting the smartest. Kagome and Hojo both got their photograph together. Which was something Kagome was ok with since Hojo was a good guy friend of Kagome's group of friends. People, last year, would tell Kagome that they put her down for smartest because Kikyo was the second hottest but was the dumbest girl. She was actually glad people put her down for smartest instead because she'd have to take a picture with 'The Prank Master' everybody called him.

"Excuse us…" Kagome snarled at Kikyo. Than Kikyo went back to her work.

"What the devil…" Principle Myoga said as he heard the announcement. "INUYASHA!" Principle Myoga shouted running to his office. He opened the door to find nobody. He growled. "Where is that boy!" He shouted. He than noticed a cord from his voice monitor and out the door. He followed the cord along the wall and came to a door. He opened the door to find Inuyasha on the ground talking into the microphone. Inuyasha looked up in terror.

"Why, Principle Myoga, sir, what a surprise!" Inuyasha said as he smiled at Principle Myoga.

"DON'T YOU SURPRISE ME MR. TAKAHASHI!" Principle Myoga said as he grabbed the microphone from him.

"That is the end of our announcements!" Principle Myoga shouted and turned off the microphone. "YOU!" Principle Myoga shouted as he pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked around and then pointed to himself.

"Me?" Inuyasha said as he pretended looked dumbfounded. Principle Myoga growled and grabbed Inuyasha by his dog-ear. This made Inuyasha yelp.

"OH! Come on Principle Myoga I was just playing around!" Inuyasha pleaded as Principle Myoga keep pulling on his delicate ear.

"Well your not playing around with me!" Principle Myoga yelled at him as he pulled Inuyasha into his office for a little chat.

"Sit down Mr. Takahashi." Principle Myoga said as he pointed to the chair in front of the desk. Inuyasha sat down in the chair. Principle Myoga sat down in his chair and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you have done nothing but pranks for the past three years and what do I get for it?" Principle Myoga said as he glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Umm…a good laugh?" Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders. Principle Myoga sighed and slapped himself on the face nodding his head.

"I get a non learning students, that's what I get. That includes your little prank friends too." Principle Myoga said with a sigh. Inuyasha gave a yawn.

"So?" Inuyasha said slouching in the chair.

"So? Your little pranks disrupts this school!" Principle Myoga shouted. Than he sighed. "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"Let me off with a warning?" Inuyasha suggested while his ears perked up. Principle Myoga sighed once more.

"All right, since it's the first day of school." Principle Myoga said as he rolled his eyes. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Inuyasha said and walked out the door.

"Huh…what a soft shell I'm turning out to be." Principle Myoga said that to himself. Than the bell rang and looked up out of his door to see all the students walking to different classes. Than, he saw a good student, Kagome Higurashi, pass by his office. He thought a moment about Kagome Higurashi. A straight 'A' student never got a suspension or detention, has never been in this office except if she had a question, is very pretty and smart, and is willing to do what she is asked. Principle Myoga smiled when an idea hit his head. The bells rang again, which meant everyone should be in there classes at this time. He than ran over to his file cabinet and looked up Higurashi, Kagome. He finally came to the file and opened it to her schedule. As of now, Kagome had History with Mr. Totousi. (A/N: You know the guy who made Inuyasha's sword.) His room number was 204. He went over to his speaker and dialed the room number in and pressed the button so the speaker in Mr. Totousi's room would go on.

"Mr. Totousi." Principle Myoga said in the speaker.

"Yes?" Mr. Totousi said walking up to the monitor.

"Can you send Ms. Higurashi down to my office?" Principle Myoga said.

"Sure can." Mr. Totousi said as he looked at the monitor.

"Ok, thank you." Principle Myoga said as he hung up. 'She's probably going wonder what she did! She's going to have a heart attack!' Principle Myoga thought in panic.


	3. Ain't No Other Hanyou

The Prank Master 

Chapter 3: Ain't No Other…Hanyou?

'Oh God what did I do!' Kagome thought as she walked down the hall with one finger in her month, biting it. 'I don't remember doing anything! I never got a called down to the office! Why? Why started now! Of all times!'

She finally reached the principle's office. She gripped the handle. Then she put on a determined face.

'Ok, here it goes!' Kagome thought as she opened the door.

"Ah! Kagome, my dear! Sit down!" Principle Myoga smiled and pointed to the seat in front of his desk. "OH! And don't worry your not in trouble! I just need a little help with something."

Kagome sighed in relief as she sat down in the chair. "Ok, then what do you need help with?" Kagome said looking at Principle Myoga.

"Well…you know Inuyasha…the guy that does all the pranks each year?" Principle Myoga said starting to sweat.

"What about him?" Kagome said as she noticed him sweating.

"Well…you know…I was wondering if you could…stop Inuyasha from doing his pranks…" Principle Myoga said looking at her.

"I'd love too! But…how?" Kagome said looking at him with determination.

"Umm…being his…bad girl…" Principle Myoga said as he looked at her sweating like a pig.

"WHAT?" Kagome stood up with her hands on his desk. "Are you nuts?"

"But Kagome! Just image…no pranks getting on your nerve…no distractions…"

"NO! No way! I won't do it!" Kagome shouted folding her and 'hmph' at the thought of her being Inuyasha's bad girl. 'Yeah right!'

"I'll pay for you to go to any college in the world!" Principle Myoga pleaded. "Kagome! This is all I ask of you!"

Kagome stood there in shock. She turned around to face him.

"You'd really do that?" Kagome said looking at Principle Myoga with a calm voice now.

"Yes! Anything to stop him! Please!" Principle Myoga pleaded in a praying stance. Kagome stared at him. She thought and started to bite her finger again. Than sighed.

"What do I have to do?" Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

"Oh! Thank you Kagome! I knew you'd do it!" Principle Myoga said as he relaxed. Kagome didn't say anything. "All you have to do first is get his attention. I know! Start dressing like Kikyo!"

"Ok, but I need a good first impression." Kagome thought for a moment.

"Doesn't Inuyasha go to some club somewhere?" Principle Myoga said with a questioning glance.

"Rumors from last year, that I heard say he goes to…The Black Pearl." Kagome thought about it more. "With his prank friends, they go every Tuesday night." (A/N: It's Tuesday in the story.)

"That's perfect! I know the guy who owns that place." Principle Myoga said with a grin. "The have a bar, dancing, karaoke-"

"Karaoke?" This gave Kagome an idea. "Please call your friend up after school…I have an idea on what I can do." And with that said Kagome walked out of the office with a dumbfounded principle.

_**That Night**_

Inuyasha and his gang were walking towards The Black Pearl. Naraku and Sesshomaru walked in the front. As Miroku and Koga walked behind them two. And Kikyo and Inuyasha walked in the back with one arm on Kikyo's waist.

"So, sexy, ready for a fun time?" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am, sweetie." Kikyo said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha leaned down and rubbed noses with her. (A/N: Umm…ok EW!) They finally reached The Black Pearl.

"Come on! We're about to miss the karaoke!" Miroku shouted as they ran in. They all ran in after him and just as they walked in the music started. Everyone in Inuyasha gang stood to the side three on one side and tow on they other. After the door shut the music began and the voice…the singing voice made Inuyasha look up with wide eyes, still standing in front of the door as everything zoomed in on him. He was starring straight ahead at the girl on the small stage. She was wearing the same exact dress as Christina Aguilera did in her music video 'Ain't No Other Man'. And her hat looked like and old fashion hat that was white. She had her foot on a stool and her head was looking down as she had her hand grabbing the rim of her hat and was taking a glance at Inuyasha and looked back down again. She then kicked the stool away and looked back up again at Inuyasha with her hand still on the rim on her hat as she walked toward him and sang…

I had feelings from the start,

Couldn't stand to be apart.

Something about you caught my eye,

Something moved me deep inside!

Don't know what you did boy but

You had it and I've been hooked ever since.

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend

I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.

Every time I see you everything starts making sense.

(A/N: If you watch the music video that's what she did to Inuyasha at The Black Pearl)

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(What you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man its true - alright -

Ain't no other man but you.

Do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! For the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend. And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - alright -

Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!

Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!

Ain't no other man but you!

Kagome walked out holding her hat on her head. Inuyasha starred at the door for a moment and then walked out after her. This made Kikyo growl and turn away from the door. She was already half way down the side walk. Inuyasha finally caught up to her.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her shoulder, turned her around to face him and took off her hat. Inuyasha gasped when he saw her face better. Since she was dancing he couldn't really get a good glimpse at her face.

"I knew it…your Kagome Higurashi…"

A/N: Review! Sorry I took longer than usual…review though!


	4. Being Inuyasha's Bad Girl

A/N: Hey guys! Umm…I have a few things to say…people thank you for all the reviews! I never got so many reviews on one chapter! But the thing is I'm gonna be away from my computer for the week so I won't be updating for a while. And there's one more thing before I start the next chapter…please don't say such things like…you have two weeks to update or I'm not keeping this story in my favorites…that really hurts…and the fact that I'm going away for the week is worst! Listen…if your not going to be nice then just don't review at all. I don't think she meant to hurt my feelings but I have a life too! I just had a lot of fun with my cousins for the past two days and I really don't see them unless it's Christmas or on Birthdays! And I have a BIG family…I have a little over forty cousins and I love all of them…so please don't try to give me limits on when the story to update it…Thank you! And sorry if I sounded rude but I'm not trying to be…

The Prank Master

Chapter 4: Being Inuyasha's Bad Girl 

"Yeah…so what if I am her…" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha. 'Jeez, one sentence and I feel like I murdered somebody. This is hard not being a 'goody two shoes'.

"Well, aren't you the teacher's pet who's never got a detention let alone suspension?" Inuyasha asked her pointing at her with a questioning glance.

"I was her…but now I'm not…the old Kagome is a gay wote…but the new Kagome seems a lot better to me!" Kagome said as she folded her arms in disgust. 'I think I'm going to regret this in the future…'

"Than why don't you join our prank gang?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the club.

'I regret it!' Kagome thought in panic as she was dragged back to the club. Than suddenly Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and his dog ears perked up.

"Hey…why did you quite being 'Ms. Goody-Goody'?" Inuyasha asked looking at her with a questionable face. Kagome looked at him and then jolted her head not looking at him.

"That damn principle of ours is giving me a detention! I don't even know what the hell I did!" Kagome complained as she looked back at Inuyasha full of anger. 'Oh, good, my first curse word…no mention I used two different words!"

"Oh, please, I thought the day you got a detention is the day all hell freezes over!" Inuyasha said looking at her with shock on his face.

"I guess it already happened…" Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha grinned at her. Then he looked harder at her face.

"You know, you look a lot like Kikyo, only you're a lot hotter and much, much smarter." Inuyasha said as he looked deep into her eyes and inched closer to her face. Kagome blushed at his comment and tucked her chin toward her chest.

'What the heck! Why am I blushing! I don't like Inuyasha! He's WAY to advance for me! I can't like him! I just can't!' Kagome thought as she continued to blush almost turning into a cherry. Inuyasha only inched closer and closer almost grazing his lips with hers. And then…

"Whoa! Whoa! Whow…hold the phone!" Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha away from her. She turned away and blushed madly looking at the ground. Inuyasha soft eyes went to angry eyes.

"What the-what was that for!" Inuyasha screamed at her in furry. Kagome looked at him in terror. Fear all upon her and…a turn on?

'Whow…I turned her on! All I did was leaned in to kiss her…and she gets turned on! Wow…it's hard to turn Kikyo on but when I do…I don't take advantage of her or nothing…' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'But boy do I love to know how to turn a girl on!'

'What the- he almost kissed me! I so do not want to kiss him!' Kagome thought still blushing madly. 'He probably thought I was Kikyo since he did say I look a lot like her…'

"Umm…" Kagome stuttered.

"HEY! Why'd you push me?" Inuyasha asked looking at her with concern written all over his face.

"I'm-I'm sorry…I wasn't expecting that, that's all…" Kagome said now looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha anger suddenly relaxed and his eyes softened.

"It's ok…just don't do it again…and I know this is kinda sudden but…" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and Kagome looked up at him.

"Would you want to go out with me?" Inuyasha said looking down at her full of hope. Kagome heard of this. Inuyasha was the type of guy who would get a girl and then break up with her after a month or two…and then goes for some other girl.

'Well I guess I'll have to try to keep him longer then tow months…in order for this plan to work out.' Kagome thought to herself. She was blushing also…she'd never really been in a relationship before. But she was willing to give it a try. For her futures sake.

"Yes…"Kagome said blushing turning into a cherry top. Inuyasha just smiled. "But wait." Inuyasha looked at her strangely. Kagome starred at him. "What about Kikyo? Don't you still go out with Kikyo?"

"I'm dumping her, she's been giving me such a hard time lately that's she even out of our group." Inuyasha said whiling closing his eyes and growling a little.

"Oh…" Kagome sighed out.

"Well, since you're my bad girl now, and apart of our gang now, there are some rules we need to go over." Inuyasha said looking down at her. Kagome looked up at him. Giving her full attention to him. "Rule number one: No telling up coming pranks to anyone else beside the people in our group. Two: We meet up everyday before school and discuss what this weeks prank is, but you don't have to be there on time like the rest of us do, you can arrive late if you want to, just not to late or you'll miss the prank. Three: I can call you what ever I want or I can do anything I want to you. Expect take advantage of you if you think I am, and then you can stop me because I respect you and your body. And…that's pretty much it!" Inuyasha finished off. Kagome starred at him. Let all that information sink into her brain.

"Ok." Kagome simply said and started walking back to the club. Inuyasha ran up to her and put an arm around her waist. She did the same and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kagome shivered and gripped his waist tighter, wanting extra warmth. Inuyasha smiled at her when she shivered. He let go of her and took off his jacket and put it around Kagome's shoulders and placed hand back on her waist. She smiled and pulled the jacket tighter over her body and leaned into him again.

"Thank you…" Kagome said softly.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha softly whispered back.

"So…how did you like my performance?" Kagome asked him as they walked slowly back to the club.

"I liked it a lot! I liked when you blew out the light bulbs when you went super high!" Inuyasha said smiling down at her. "That was my favorite part."

"It was my favorite part too." Kagome smiled and snuggled into him more. And they walk home, forgetting about Kikyo and the rest of the group.

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N! This will explain why I took so long to update!**

A/N: Eh…I'm soooooo sorry! I tried to get the forth chapter in the day when I put in the third chapter (Since you guys sent so many reviews, I was so happy that you guys loved my story, I was in the mood to write, and I knew that would satisfy you for the rest of the week since I was going on vacation) but oh my god! I'm so pissed at what happened that night! There was an electrical storm and it messed up my computers Internet! I got so mad! And than the next day I had my vacation week! So I wasn't at home on the computer all week! And then the night we got back from the shore, my dad bought this thing to fix the computer's Internet and it didn't work! So that made me SUPER mad and to top all that off…our phones didn't work! And the AIM didn't work either! And I need AIM in order to read your reviews and my other mail. So my dad had to call the cable company or the computer company (I forget which) and fix our computer! So I'm totally PO'd about all this and I'm totally sorry about waiting so long! That had to be the second worst week of my entire life!


	5. Inuyasha's New Bad Girl and DETENTION!

The Prank Master 

Chapter 5: Inuyasha's New Bad Girl and DETENTION!

Inuyasha walked out of his house and walked down his driveway. Than something caught his nose and he looked up. He looked up and saw Kagome standing in front of his driveway. He walked up next to her and looked at her.

"Kagome, why are you here early? And you're the first one no mention." Inuyasha asked as he looked at her strangely. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, I wanted to be early…to see you." Kagome said as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled back down at her and kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Forcing Kagome's head into Inuyasha solid muscular chest.

"That was very sweet of you, baby." Inuyasha said as he put his head on top of hers. "But you don't have to do that anymore."

"I know but I wanted too." Kagome said looking up from his chest and smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled down and continued to hold her. 'Kikyo never did this…' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha than looked down at Kagome and leaned in towards her lips. Kagome froze on the spot. Not knowing what to do.

'Oh no! He's going to try to kiss me again!' Kagome shouted in her head. 'I'm not ready for this!' Kagome face scrunched up and that's when Inuyasha eyes opened again. He starred at her scrunched up face. He let out a small chuckle.

"You look so cute when you scrunch up your face like that." Inuyasha said as he pointed at her face. Kagome's face started to relax and she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hehehe…" Kagome laughed a little while sweat dropping. That's when her heart started to pound. 'Why is my heart pounding? I'm not falling for him…am I?'

"Hey…" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her as he rubbed her back. Kagome looked up at him in response. "Why don't we go on a date tonight?"

"Umm…" Kagome put a finger in her mouth and starred at him, blushing.

"Lets go out to eat…and than we'll go to the beach…just one last time before fall comes…besides, I heard it was suppose to be warm tonight." Inuyasha said as he stroked her raven hair.

"Ok…" Kagome said smiling as she blushed at him. 'Wow…he may be the bad boy of the school but he sure is the romantic type.'

Inuyasha started to lean in closer to her mouth again. This time Kagome didn't reject…she leaned into him. Their mouths almost touching and then…

"HEY MUTT FACE!" Koga screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at Koga. "I'd like to keep my breakfast down if you don't mind!"

Inuyasha just 'Humph' and looked away from him folding his arms across his chest. Kagome just starred at Koga and than hide behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed this and looked down at her strangely.

"What's the matter Kagome? Koga not that ugly is he?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her upper back. Koga just 'humph' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, it's just that…Koga been after me for two years now and won't leave me alone until I go out with him. So how do I explain that I go out with you and not him?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha in her soft voice. Inuyasha looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Simple." Inuyasha said as he turned to face Koga. "Koga…Kagome goes out with me not you. HA!"

'I couldn't have it any better myself.' Kagome thought sarcastically.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME GOES OUT WITH YOU AND NOT ME!" Koga yelled at him getting mad.

"Turns out she likes me better!" Inuyasha shouted as there foreheads went against each other's. Their pupils almost as small as pencil points as they starred each other down.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Miroku asked as he walked up to the two arguing men and Kagome. Kagome again ran behind Inuyasha and gripped his shirt.

"Now what's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down to see who was pulling on his shirt.

"Miroku is always groping me or Sango…" Kagome said in fear looking up at him.

"Geez, what's the matter with you two! Scaring Kagome all the time in school!" Inuyasha screamed at them. "What the hell do you do all day in school? STALK HER!"

"Umm…" The two starred at each other and than looked back with sweat drops. Inuyasha sweat dropped also.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Inuyasha sighed out. "Well I don't want you two touching her, got that?" Inuyasha said giving a death glare at the two. Miroku nodded his head up and down really fast.

"Whatever…" Koga muttered as he turned around to talk to Miroku but than Sesshomaru and Naraku appeared.

"Well…everybody's here. We can go now." Naraku said flatly as he and Sesshomaru started to walk off when they suddenly heard some else's voice come into the scene.

"Hey! Wait!" Kikyo said running up to than. She finally stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked up to see Inuyasha have her arm around Kagome's waist and boy was Kikyo's face flaming red.

"What's she doing here?" Kikyo said as starred at Kagome angrily. Kagome just took a step back at the angry Kikyo as Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"Kikyo I'm going to say this as nicely as I can…your not my girlfriend anymore." Inuyasha said in a flat tone.

'Talk about nicely…' Kagome thought sarcastically as her face looked like this T.T'.

"What? Why!" Kikyo shouted at him.

"Because Kagome is." Inuyasha said with a snarl. "So there's no point for you to come anymore." Kikyo growled as they all started to walk. Then she eyed Kagome. Giving her a death glare from behind.

'I'll get you for this Kagome…' Kikyo thought as she glared at her.

With the group, Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist and they were all passing the 'Prank' notebook around. The plan was to fill up a bucket with water and put it above Mr. Totousi seat at his desk and than attach it to the door. That way when someone walks in the bucket would dump onto Mr. Totousi's head.

"That's pure gold, Miroku…" Inuyasha said as he handed the notebook to Koga. Koga looked it over in a flash.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Koga said handing it to Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"Humph, it's good." Sesshomaru said with no emotion on his face as he looked down at the notebook.

"It's alright." Naraku said also with no emotion as he also looked down at the notebook. Naraku handed the notebook.

"I…am a genius…" Miroku said while bowing in old fashion.

"Alright 'genius' than lets get going and set it up. You have the stuff right?" Koga asked as he starred back at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, It's in my backpack." Miroku snarled as he starred blankly at Koga.

"Bucket?" Inuyasha said looking back at him.

"Yep." Miroku responded quickly.

"Rope?" Sesshomaru said, not a flinch of emotion on his face.

"Check." Miroku said.

"Water?" Naraku said as he starred at him.

"Uhh…" Miroku got lost there as he put his finger to his chin and looked up at the sky. Everyone beside Miroku fell anime style and Miroku just sweat dropped. "I guess we could just fill it up in the men's bathroom."

"Um…hello! We can't do that? We only could send Kagome to do that because everyone knows we have History first block." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Uhh…I guess I'll do it." Kagome stuttered as she bit her fingernail.

"Thank you, baby." Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the cheek. Kagome only blushed at this and touched her cherry top cheek with her fingertips and starred into air.

"Here, give me the bucket." Kagome said as she held her hands out for the bucket. Miroku reached into his backpack and gave Kagome the bucket and they walked to school.

Kagome went straight to the girls' bathroom and filled up the bucket with water. Inuyasha and the others were waiting outside for the bucket. Kagome finally finished with filling it up and was struggling to get outside the restroom. She waddled to the door and pushed it open with her shoulder. Inuyasha turned to face the girls' restroom door and saw Kagome struggling. Inuyasha ran over and grabbed it from her.

"You ok, Kagome? Did you hurt anything?" Inuyasha asked as he looked all around her body for any injuries.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Kagome said as she smiled up at him. When they got to Mr. Totousi's room, Inuyasha looked in to see if he was there. He was. Inuyasha smirked at this.

"Watch this…" Inuyasha said as he opened the door. "Mr. Totousi! Mr. Totousi!" Inuyasha screamed as the door flew open. Mr. Totousi jumped up and looked at Inuyasha.

"WHAT! What is it Inuyasha!" Mr. Totousi said getting nervous as he stood there.

"I think someone went to high jack your car!" Inuyasha said in a pretend panic.

"WHAT! Not my punch buggy!" Mr. Totousi screamed as he ran out the door past the teens.

"Piece of-"

"Yeah whatever mutt lets set it up." Koga said as he marched passed the pissed off hanyou. Inuyasha growled but than dropped it and went to go help out.

A few minutes past and they were almost done. Than Inuyasha heard footsteps coming. Inuyasha was about to say something but it was to late…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mr. Totousi screamed as he opened the door to his room. The teens starred at Mr. Totousi. Mr. Totousi looked at all the teens and than stopped at Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi? You're in this too?" Kagome didn't say anything. Mr. Totousi just shook his head back and forth. "YOU ALL GET A DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!" Mr. Totousi suddenly screamed out.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted just as loud as him.

A/N: I TOOK LONG AGAIN! Sorry…please review still…very sorry please…REVIEW!


	6. The Detention and Getting Ready

The Prank Master Chapter 6: The Detention and Getting Ready for the Date 

'This isn't happening!' Kagome thought as she walked into the detention room. She looked around. People were making paper airplanes and tossing crumbled up paper balls at each other every which way you looked. She starred with wide eyes at the horror before her. One paper airplane almost hit her in the head but Inuyasha grabbed it before it hit her. He then crumbled with his hand and threw it aside. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's waist and took a seat in the front row. The teacher finally came, and Kagome recognized the teacher. It was Mr. Conect. (A/N: I hope you don't mind but I'm going to use some of my real teacher's name. The one I just named right now is a substitute teacher in my school and you guys would never guess what this guys nickname was…) Mr. Conect had long light brown hair and light blue eyes with glasses sitting on his nose. He was very chubby in the face and was so fat that his belly was drooping down in his pants. (A/N: And that last part of what I just said…I'm afraid is true! - EW!) He was also wearing very light tan pants and an almost white grayish t-shirt as he waddled into the room.

"Ew…who is that guy?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. She had a bad enough day it only made it worst looking at how bad in shape this guy was. If you compared Inuyasha's body and Mr. Conect's body, HECK! There wouldn't even BE a comparison.

"That's Mr. Conect. He's new here. He just came on the last two months of school last year. Everyone calls him 'Marshmallow Man' or 'Mr. Cheeseburger'." Inuyasha said whispering back at her.

"Why do people call him 'Marshmallow Man'? He doesn't look like a marshmallow?" Kagome said as she starred at Mr. Conect who just sat down in a rolling chair.

"He wears white practically every single day." Inuyasha said as he starred at Kagome. "I think it's amazing the guy can even stand up."

"Yeah, he's practically a whale! And you can actually see the blubber hanging out!" Miroku said to the two teens next to him. Then Koga stood up.

"HEY MR. WHALE! CAN I HAVE SOME GUM!" Koga shouted to loudly. (A/N: Just so you know, incase you didn't Koga's joke, gum is made of whale blubber. I know…sick right? My sister said she'd never have gum again…the next day…she whines up having gum. --') Everyone in the room laughed at this. Miroku had his head on the desk from laughing to hard. Even Kagome chuckled a little bit.

'Ok, maybe detention isn't that bad.' Kagome thought as she still chuckled.

"Mr. Matsuno…there is no talking in detention." Mr. Conect said as he looked through papers.

"Yeah, Koga no talking." Inuyasha smirked at Koga, who made Koga very angry.

"YOU SHUT UP, MUTT-FACE!" Koga screamed at Inuyasha as he stood up and starred down at him. Inuyasha then stood up and pressed his nose and forehead against Koga's.

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY, SCRAWNY WOLF?" Inuyasha said as his pupils turned into pencil points.

"MR. TAKAHASHI AND MR. MATSUNO! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mr. Conect yelled louder then the two demons put together and was standing on his feet now. Mr. Conect then went and sat down when the chair lost its support and it snapped and Mr. Conect fell to the ground. Everyone starred for a second then burst out laughing. Even Inuyasha was on the ground cracking up. Then, everyone heard a big slap on the desk and it was Mr. Conect trying to get up off the ground. Mr. Conect then heaved himself up and stood up.

"That's ENOUGH! I want no more talking or laughing! I don't wanna hear another sound out of any of you! UNDERSTAND?" Mr. Conect shouted at the whole class who was just laughing at them. They all blinked and then nodded their heads in response.

"Good…" Mr. Conect said as he walked to the door. "I'll be right back. You all still have an hour left of detention." After Mr. Conect left, everyone started to talk.

"Hey, Kagome are you still up for tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome's eyes. Kagome starred back, unsure of what to say.

"Umm…" Kagome thought about it. "Yeah…I'm still up for it."

"What? What are you two doing tonight?" Miroku asked the two teens who was sitting behind Inuyasha.

"Yes, little brother, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Sesshomaru asked also, no emotion on his face.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISENESS!" Inuyasha screamed at the two.

"Inuyasha, I thought tonight was the night we go at to the bar again, for a little game of pool?" Miroku asked Inuyasha in a pleaded way.

"Can't now, I made plans." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders. Kagome just sighed and turned her head toward the door. She then saw Sango, Rin, and Ayame pass by the door. She then turned her head back quickly to face Inuyasha. She had a panic look on her face.

'Oh no! Sango, Ayame, and Rin must be here for after school soccer practice! It must just be ending.'

"Hey, Kagome, you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed her panicked face. Kagome starred back.

"Yeah! Never felt better!" Kagome said as she looked down at the floor. 'I hope they don't see me!'

Outside of the Detention Room 

"Hey, isn't that Kagome in the detention room?" Rin asked as she peaked into the detention room with a confused look on her face. Sango then starred in at the raven-haired girl who was not facing the door they were peaking through. Sango's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! It is Kagome!" Sango screamed a little bit.

"It is! Let me see!" Ayame said jumping up and down while tapping on Sango's shoulder so could have a turn to look.

"How could Kagome get a detention? She never done anything bad before." Sango said as she backed up for Ayame to peak inside.

"Yeah, there is something defiantly wrong here." Ayame said as she looked back at her two friends that stood before her.

"I don't want Kagome to stay sufficed in that room. We should do something." Rin said as she looked at Sango.

"Yes…but what?" Ayame said as she starred at Rin. "There's not much we can do!" The three girls sat there in thought. Sango then thought up something brilliant.

"I know!" Sango said and she made sure Mr. Conect wasn't in there. She then looked back behind her and noticed he was coming back.

"Just follow along." Sango said to the two girls behind her out of the corner of her eye. They just nodded their heads in silence. Sango then walked up to Mr. Conect.

"Hi, Mr. Conect!" Sango said as she walked up to the over weighted teacher.

"Hello, Ms. Kurata" Mr. Conect said as he starred down at her.

"Principle Myoga told me to tell you something, and that something is to let the detention students to let them go now because of construction is going to be going on this side of the school." Sango said to Mr. Conect as she starred at he chubby face.

"He did, did he?" Mr. Conect said and put a little thought into this. "Why would he tell a student and not me in person?" Mr. Conect thought he got Sango on this one but he was wrong.

"He was busy and I'm one of the more trustworthy of his students, so he told me to tell you to let them out early." Sango said as she starred back him with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, I'll go let out." Mr. Conect said and he went to the door and opened it up. Sango then smiled at her friends and then walked off talking and giggling about how Mr. Conect's name shouldn't be Mr. Conect. It shout be Mr. Gullible.

At the Detention Room 

"You guys are all free to go." Mr. Conect said as he held open the door. Everyone stood up and started to walk out of the room, talking very loudly. "AND I DON'T WANT ANY TALKING WHILE LEAVING!"

"Eh, shut up shouldn't you be climbing the Empire State Building?" Koga said to Mr. Conect as they walked pass him. Everyone started laughing at this.

"Nah, Koga he just might break that too!" Inuyasha said over the loud group of people laughing. They all only laughed even harder. Even Kagome was laughing and having a good time. They all heard Mr. Conect growl and at that everyone ran out the room as fast as they could.

**6:00 pm at Inuyasha's House**

"Aw come on Inuyasha why do you have to go on the date anyway?" Miroku complained as Inuyasha got clothes out of his closet for his date tonight. Miroku was over and helping Inuyasha pick out what to wear like he always does on every date. Inuyasha was picking up Kagome at 6:30.

"I told you I made plans already. I want to do this…for her." Inuyasha said as he picked out a plain red tie.

"What? You're doing this for her? Inuyasha you've never been this obsessive over a girl before." Miroku pointed out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha look at himself in the mirror. He turned around to face Miroku.

"I don't know, man." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Miroku on his bed. "She's different…I mean, it feels like she has completed me." Miroku just starred at him in shock.

"Wow, Inuyasha, I've never seen you've act like this before." Miroku said to Inuyasha as he starred back at him.

"I know." Inuyasha whispered to him.

"And that's why you need to come to play pool instead!" Miroku shouted at Inuyasha who then stood up.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached into his closet again and put on a light jacket.

"No wait a minute! NOW YOU WAIT A MINUTE INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted as he pointed his finger at him. Inuyasha just starred back getting aggravated. "Now I didn't want to have to do this…but you brought this on yourself." Miroku said in a lower tone of voice then normal. Inuyasha the walked over to the other side of the room and stood there. While Miroku went to Inuyasha's CD player and turned on a song and out it louder.

(A/N: This is something really funny. And you won't understand what happens if you skip this part. It's so funny what Miroku does to Inuyasha though. I got this off of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. It's so funny you'll love it! I'll tell you who plays who.

Will- Miroku

Uncle Phil- Inuyasha

And the scary part of this whole thing is…I can actually see Miroku doing this to Inuyasha! Here's what happens http/ that didn't work go to and go to where it says search and then type in Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. It should be the third to last video on the first page. It has Will Smith singing to his Uncle Phil. If that doesn't work it'll be in my profile.

And that's how this chapter ends, Inuyasha running away from Miroku's singing. Please Review! I know I was gone for a while. Sorry! I'll update as soon as I can again! REVIEW!)


End file.
